


Day 25: Universe

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [25]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack regardait par la vitre du vaisseau, les innombrables étoiles se reflétant contre la paroi transparente, mais aussi dans ses yeux. Dire qu'il ne pourrait même pas les voir s'il n'avait pas été secouru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25: Universe

Jack regardait par la vitre du vaisseau, les innombrables étoiles se reflétant contre la paroi transparente, mais aussi dans ses yeux. Dire qu'il ne pourrait même pas les voir s'il n'avait pas été secouru. Il vivait dans une des nombreuses colonies que la Terre avait envoyé dans l'espace et sa vie était simple : il se levait, se préparait pour sa journée, allait en cours, rentrait pour s'amuser avec sa sœur et préparer sa journée du lendemain. Rien d'extraordinaire. Puis il avait été enlevé. Le tout restait flou mais il avait fini dans un laboratoire, un homme au cœur de pierre lui injectant des produits qui le faisait réagir bizarrement, le faisant souvent souffrir, jusqu'à ce jour où il avait été mis dans un caisson hermétique jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène lui manque. A son réveil, il était de retour dans sa cellule, mais il était différent. Ses cheveux bruns étaient devenus blancs, sa peau avait viré très pâle et ses yeux bruns étaient maintenant bleus. Mais plus surprenant encore, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, une couche de givre sortait de ses pieds. Il avait entendu après ça qu'il servirait d'arme de guerre.

Il avait été cryogénisé, et il s'était éveillé avec des coups de plasma sifflant dans l'air. Sa capsule avait été endommagé par un tire et l'avait réveillé. Il s'était trouvé avec d'un côté des professionnels lourdement armés, de l'autre des dragonlings, des hybrides mi-dragons d'après ce qu'il savait. Il avait très vite compris qu'il valait mieux aller avec les seconds et les avait aidé à se sauver en usant de ses nouvelles habiletés. Depuis, il voyageait avec eux dans leur vaisseau, en compagnie de leurs dragons de l'espace.

Il entendit quelques petits coups contre la porte de sa cabine et se tourna lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant passer le capitaine du vaisseau. Jack sourit tandis que le dragonling aux écailles noires s'approchait doucement.

_Comment va ton bras ? Demanda l'argenté.

_Très bien, c'était juste une égratignure.

Jack s'approcha et posa son doigt sur le bandage, lui faisant émettre une plainte.

_Oui, une égratignure...

L'auburn lui prit la main et embrassa ses phalanges.

_Pour moi, s'en est une. Et j'en reprendrais autant qu'il le faudra si ça implique que tu sois en sécurité.

Jack eut un sourire attendri à ses mots et s'approcha pour l'enlacer. Le dragonling avait prit un tire de plasma à sa place, qui heureusement n'avait fait que le frôler.

_Je t'aime, Hiccup...

L'alien lui serra la taille, le collant tout contre lui, et déposa ses lèvres contre sa joue. Jack fixa son visage, les écailles sur ses joues et sa mâchoire, ses yeux verts à la pupille fendue. Il sentit un pouce tracé le contour de sa joue, une griffe glissant doucement à côté de son œil. Il se redressa et combla la distance entre leurs lèvres, pressant doucement contre celles de son amant. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il puisse avoir une relation amoureuse avec un alien comme lui, mais le temps avait fait son œuvre. La gentillesse, la bravoure et la détermination d'Hiccup avaient lentement fait craqué l'ex-humain, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui.

_Je venais te chercher pour te dire que le repas est prêt.

_Hum. Allons-y alors...

Un dernier baiser fut échangé, puis Hiccup reposa le jeune homme au sol et prit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.


End file.
